<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Classified Side Stories by summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047518">Classified Side Stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess'>summerprincess (notjustalittlegirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Classified" Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/F, Feelings oops, Mommy Kink, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustalittlegirl/pseuds/summerprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories for my fic "Classified"</p><p>I can't fit everything I want to write into the main fic, and so there's this! It will include new couples, as well as scenes from the main fic, but in other characters' points of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Mead/Danielle van de Donk, Caitlin Foord/Lia Wälti, Jordan Nobbs/Leah Williamson, Lisa Evans/Vivianne Miedema, Ruesha Littlejohn/Katie McCabe, Tierna Davidson/Christie Rampone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"Classified" Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Christie/Tierna Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many of these will not make sense unless you have read Classified, so I'd recommend doing that first, as many of these chapters relate directly to plot/scenes in that story.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tie-in to "Classified" chapter 20: Christie punishes Tierna for coming without permission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Makes sense if you've read up to Classified Chap. 20. </p><p>This chapter contains: spanking as punishment, hints of Complicated Feelings, Mommy kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she walked down the hallway to the room where she was supposed to meet Christie, Tierna couldn't help but scream at herself in her head. </p><p>Why on Earth, when Miss Kelley had given her the option to let it go, had she not taken it? Maybe it was a sense of guilt, she thought to herself, about not being a good girl. She hadn't been a good girl, and naughty girls deserved to be punished. </p><p>But, in that case, why had she not taken Miss Kelley's offer to just deal with it then and there. She had been <em>told </em>that her only punishment would be a few swats with the older woman's hand, most likely not even enough to make sitting in class on Monday difficult.</p><p>But no. She'd picked option three. Which now meant that she had to tell the woman who was serving as her dominant that she'd been a bad girl while watching Kelley and Alex, and had cum without permission. </p><p><em>Maybe, </em>she thought to herself as she paused in front of Christie's office door. <em>I'm more of a masochist than I knew. </em></p><p>She tapped lightly on the door, heart pounding with nerves.</p><p>"Come in," came the voice from inside, and Tierna slowly turned the doorknob and entered the room. Her 'dominant' (Tierna still didn't really know what to call her in her head. They'd gotten close over the past month and a half, but was someone really your dominant if you had to make an appointment to see them? She wasn't sure.) was waiting on the chaise, feet planted firmly on the ground as she gestured for Tierna to come and sit on her lap.</p><p>The younger woman obeyed, slinking over with a blush rapidly rising to her cheeks, her heart pounding. She settled herself on Christie's lap, toeing off her shoes and tucking her feet against the soft fabric of the chaise. </p><p>"So, baby girl," said the dominant. "Did you have fun?"</p><p>Tierna nodded- it was true. She had had fun, especially in the moment, as she watched Kelley dominate Alex, and Alyssa turn progressively redder as she tried not to touch herself under the orders of her dominant. Really, the only time it <em>hadn't </em>been fun was right now, because she knew the next question that was coming. </p><p>"Remember," said Christie, with a gentle pinch to her exposed thigh. "I want you to answer me out loud."</p><p>"Yes, Mommy," said Tierna quickly, wanting to smack herself over the head for momentarily forgetting such a simple rule. </p><p>"I had fun." </p><p>"I'm glad, honey," said Christie. "We can talk about what you thought more specifically in a minute. But first, were you a good girl for Miss Kelley?"</p><p>Momentarily, Tierna considered lying. Miss Kelley would never know and, more importantly, Mommy wouldn't be angry with her. It would be fine! </p><p>Except for the fact that good girls didn't lie, and she'd already been a bad girl once that night, and almost a second time when she forgot to answer Mommy aloud. She had to tell the truth, and take whatever punishment that Mommy decided was fit for naughty girls who came without permission. </p><p>"No," she whispered into Christie's shoulder, flushing. "I was a bad girl, Mommy." </p><p>She tried to bury her head deeper into the older woman's shoulder, but Christie grabbed her chin and forced her face upwards to examine her expression. </p><p>"Really," she said, crooking an eyebrow and morphing her voice into the stern tone that she used on subs. </p><p>"What did you do?" </p><p>Tierna's face was bright red as she responded, biting her lip. </p><p>"I came without Miss Kelley's permission, Mommy." </p><p>Christie shook her head in disappointment, clicking her tongue disapprovingly while simultaneously running a gentle hand across Tierna's shoulder blades, letting her know that she was alright, that she wasn't angry with her. </p><p>"Did Miss Kelley punish you for that, baby girl?"</p><p>Tierna shook her head. </p><p>"She... She gave me options, Mommy. And I... I said I'd have you d-deal with it."</p><p>Christie nodded in understanding, still gently stroking the sub's back while she thought about how she was going to address the behavior. She wasn't really all that surprised- the younger woman was a very good girl most of the time, but even good girls slipped up sometimes, especially at Tierna's age. </p><p>"And I will deal with it, little girl," she said sternly, gesturing with a wave of her hand for the young sub to kneel before her. She handed her one of the pillows- the girl was going to be punished, but sore knees did not make for a good day. </p><p>"Did you apologize to Miss Kelley for coming without her permission, little girl?"</p><p>Tierna thought back a few minutes and realized, shamefully, that the words <em>I'm sorry </em>had never left her lips. It had been implied, sure, but that wasn't what Mommy was asking her. </p><p>"No, Mommy," she whimpered, and Christie's hand tightened in her hair. </p><p>"That was rude of you," she said sternly. "Before you go home tonight, I want you to apologize to her. Understood?"</p><p>"Yes, Mommy," she said, ashamed tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Christie didn't miss a beat, using the pad of her thumb to wipe them away. </p><p>"It's alright, little one," she said calmly, giving Tierna a light kiss on the top of her head. "She'll forgive you, especially when you tell her that you've taken your punishment like a good girl. Now, is there anything else you need to admit to me, or are you ready for your punishment?"</p><p>Tierna quickly scrolled through the memories of her week and, finding that she had done nothing else since she last saw the dominant woman to warrant punishment, shook her head.</p><p>"No, Mommy. I... I'm... I'm ready f-for my punishment." </p><p>Christie nodded in approval and patted her lap, eyes locked on Tierna's lanky body as the younger stripped out of her shoes, bottoms and panties. Only her socks remained on as she draped herself over the dominant's lap, ass exposed and in the perfect spot for a spanking. </p><p>"You're getting fifteen," said Christie. "And you're going to count aloud and thank me for each one. Understood, little girl?"</p><p>"Yes, Mommy," said Tierna, bracing herself for the first blow, which came quickly.</p><p>The dominant brought her hand down on the younger girl's ass, letting the sting set in as she waited for Tierna to follow instructions. </p><p>"One," said Tierna, voice already slightly shaky from the nervous anticipation of her punishment that she'd held for the last fifteen minutes. </p><p>"Thank you, Mommy."</p><p>Blows two through six alternated cheeks, and Christie could see the red marks beginning to darken as she stared at the sub's ass.</p><p>"S-Six," whined Tierna, already on the verge of tears. "Thank you, Mommy."</p><p>Seven and eight were quick, right to the same spot on her upper right thigh. Tierna sniffled, counting the strokes with an increasingly teary voice.</p><p>"Eight-t, th-thank you, Mommy."</p><p>"Shh, little girl," cooed Christie, chest feeling suddenly tight at the sight of this sweet young submissive in tears over her knee. Taking a quick break, she ran her hand through Tierna's hair and stroked her damp cheek once, reassuring her.</p><p>"Over halfway there, sweet girl," she comforted. "You're doing so well, taking your punishment like such a good girl."</p><p>Strokes nine and ten hit the same spot, on her upper <em>left </em>thigh this time. The pale skin was already red, and Christie hoped that the ache Tierna would feel in her ass as she sat down to do coursework or go to class would remind her that, when a trusted dom had control of her, she was to either obey, safeword, or take her punishment. </p><p>"Ten, thank y-you, M-Mommy." </p><p>By the time they got to stroke thirteen, Tierna was fully crying, tears dripping down and hitting Christie's chaise. The older woman kept one hand on her shoulder blades as she delivered the final two strokes.</p><p>"F-Fift-t-teen, tha-ank you, M-M-Mommy!" </p><p>As soon as she had finished counting the last stroke, Christie pulled Tierna up into her arms and rocked her gently, kissing her hair. </p><p>"That's a good girl," she cooed. "You did so well, little girl. Took your punishment so well. Such a good girl for Mommy."</p><p>She held the sub, stroking her back and comforting her until she had finally stopped crying. </p><p>"Now," she said, using her own sleeve to wipe away the last wet tears from beneath Tierna's eyes. "Let's have you apologize to Miss Kelley and then I'll drive you home. Don't argue," she said, holding up her hand when Tierna looked about to protest.</p><p>"My shift is over anyway, and I don't want you going home all by yourself. It's dark." </p><p>Tierna nodded, secretly happy at the dominant's concern. Normally, she would split the cost of an UBER with Mal, who went to the same university, but the slightly older girl had opted to stay in tonight. She pulled her bottoms back on, wincing as the fabric made contact with her sore ass. </p><p>"Thank you, Mommy," she said twenty minutes later, as Christie pulled up to her building. The older woman gave her a soft smile.</p><p>"Goodnight, little one," she said. "Sleep well."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a Glimpse- Multiple Couples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick glimpse at what the Arsenal ladies are up to! (also they don't play soccer in this 'verse, sorry)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You get one more chance to settle," said Beth firmly, grabbing her submissive's chin in her hand and forcing Daan to look up at her from her spot on the floor. </p><p>"Next time I have to remind you, you go over my knee right here." </p><p>The shorter woman had been testing her dominant all night, speaking out of turn and rubbing up against the couch (and Beth's thigh) when she knew she wasn't supposed to. That had earned her, respectively, five minutes in the corner and the loss of all her orgasms for the next three days.</p><p>Watching the interactions, the couple's friends were almost amused- the doms were thinking about what they would do to their girls if they ever acted up like that, and the subs were cringing with pity for Daan, knowing fairly well that Beth was only holding back because they had company, and that the Dutch woman was probably in for it as soon as they all left. </p><p>Leah was sitting on Jordan's lap, completely naked, head tucked against her dominant's shoulder as she recovered from a brutal orgasm that Jordan had made her beg for. Katie was in a similar position, except that she was blindfolded, had not yet been permitted to cum, and had Ruesha stroking her dripping pussy gently, frustrating feather-light touches that were supposed to wind her up. Viv was on her knees on the a pillow at her dominant's feet, eating Lisa out while she sipped casually on her glass of wine, occasionally giving her girl breaks to stretch her aching jaw. Caitlin was leaning contentedly against Lia's legs, her dom stroking her silky hair as she relaxed, occasionally nuzzling Lia's hand like a puppy when the Swiss woman paused petting her. </p><p>Beth had just finished giving Daan her final warning when, on the opposite side of the couch, Katie whimpered softly as Ruesha's fingers brushed across her clit. Her dominant shushed her, taking them away for a second to let Katie calm down a bit before returning to teasing her, this time sliding a single finger inside of her soaked pussy and using it to feel around, simply enjoying playing with what was hers and delighting in how worked up Katie was becoming.</p><p>The little noise from Katie had kindled the blazing fire in Daan's horny brain, and she couldn't help but hop up onto the couch and mount Beth's thigh again, grinding down against the muscles and trying to give her desperately aching cunt some relief. </p><p>"Danielle," snapped Beth, letting her sub know that she was in trouble by using her full first name. "What did I just tell you?"</p><p>Daan whined, too wound up and horny to stop herself from shamelessly rubbing against Beth's sweats, leaving a significant wet patch wherever her pussy made contact with the fabric. Before she knew it, her dominant had flipped her over across her knees and was landing slap after burning slap to her ass.</p><p>It wasn't uncommon for the group of friends to get off around each other, but it was rarer that one of the subs actually misbehaved enough to warrant a punishment of this magnitude in front of the others. Normally, a threat or some time in the corner was more than enough to stop them from acting up around others.</p><p>Daan could feel the eyes on her, flushing as her friends watched her take her spanking. It was a special type of humiliation, and one that Beth hoped would cure Daan of her disobedience tonight. </p><p>She spanked her sub again and again, turning her ass a bright red and listening for the whimper which was the telltale sign that her punishment was having the intended effect. </p><p>At least twenty blows in, she heard it- not a horny whimper this time, but a pained one. Landing one more smack for good measure, she stopped her arm moving but rested it on Daan's back, preventing her from getting up to cuddle against her. She would get to, of course- Beth wasn't one to deny her girl comfort after a punishment- but first she had to make sure that the lesson took. So, keeping Daan over her lap like a petulant child, she asked her:</p><p>"Have you learned your lesson, Danielle?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress, I'm sorry, Mistress," came the whimpered reply. </p><p>"You know," said Beth, rubbing gentle circles on Daan's back. "I had to interrupt my conversations to discipline you. I think you ought to apologize to our friends as well, for wasting their time." </p><p>She could feel Daan's blush through her sweatpants- she enjoyed some semi-public humiliation, but preferred when it was in a sexy way, like the time her Mistress had had her beg to cum in front of their friends, then tortured her pussy until she was crying from overstimulation. Yet, a pinch from Beth to her bare thigh told the shorter woman that her Mistress wasn't willing to compromise on this one after just having to discipline her for the third time in under an hour. </p><p>"I'm sorry," she whispered, then repeated the sentiment louder when Beth laid a final smack to her red ass. </p><p>"For?"</p><p>"For interrupting your evening," she said, and then Beth removed her arm from her back and allowed Daan to curl up in her arms, petting her gently and making sure to keep an extra close eye on the movement of her hips, just in case. </p><p>On the chair beside the couch, Lisa pulled Viv away from her pussy for a moment to stroke her cheek, damp with Lisa's own juices. Having watched Beth struggle with Daan for the past hour, she felt a rush of gratitude for her good girl.</p><p>Viv took advantage of the brief break to massage her jaw and readjust the pillow beneath her knees. She had spent the better part of that same hour in this position, pleasuring her Mistress, letting her brain get fuzzier and fuzzier with submission. She could pretty easily block out the aches, the soft bliss of being a good girl for her Mistress, bringing Mistress pleasure, overwhelming her. </p><p>She looked up at her Mistress with wide eyes after stretching her jaw. She slid her tongue out, inviting Lisa to continue using her. </p><p>The other woman wrapped a hand around her collar, pulling her back to her task. Viv sighed happily, nuzzling at her Mistress's pussy and relishing Lisa's pleasured moans. </p><p>"Good girl," cooed the dominant, beginning to lose herself to the talent of her sub's tongue and spewing dirty words, careless of the other women around them. </p><p>"Such a good girl," she said. "That's my little slut. So talented and pretty, so happy on your knees. I want you to make me come, baby!"</p><p>Viv went about her task happily, redoubling her efforts by wrapping her lips around her Mistress's clit and suckling at it. </p><p>"Fuck, Viv," moaned Lisa, grinding her hips into her submissive's face. </p><p>"Taking it so perfectly," she said, aware that all eyes were focused on them. "They love watching you pleasure me. That's it, slave, I'm going to cum on your face."</p><p>Viv hummed around Lisa's clit, and the dominant was gone. Her submissive drank up her juices perfectly, and what she couldn't catch with her tongue she let coat her face, making no attempt to wipe it off. </p><p>"Good <em>girl,</em>" cooed Lisa once her aftershocks had faded. "What do you say?"</p><p>"Thank you, Mistress," said Viv, and was rewarded with a kiss to her forehead. </p><p>"You're welcome, my pet," she said. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. Come on now, follow." </p><p>She wrapped her hand in Viv's hair, leading her off to the bathroom, presumably to wipe off her face. </p><p>As Viv and Lisa went off to the bathroom, Katie was nearly crying in frustration. Somehow, her dominant had managed to stay calm as she watched Lisa use Viv, but Katie herself, despite her blindfold, had definitely not. And it was entirely thanks to Ruesha's probing fingers, alternating between stroking at her clit and slipping inside to fuck her gently. </p><p>"M-M-Ma'am," she whimpered, as Ruesha stroked her inner walls. "M-May-"</p><p>"No," said Ruesha, cutting her off before she could even finish her question. </p><p>"You may not cum. Every time you ask me is five more minutes without your orgasm. Understood?"</p><p>Katie considered fighting her dominant on it, but the slaps of Beth's hand against Daan's ass still lingered in her mind. She wasn't eager to have the same experience, to end up pouting on her dominant's lap and shifting to try and avoid agitating the sting, all while knowing she would not be permitted to cum for several days yet. </p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," she said instead, and was rewarded (if she could call it that) by Ruesha slipping a second finger inside of her sopping wet pussy. </p><p>"Good girl," said her dominant, continuing her teasing by flicking Katie's clit. </p><p>"Oh," came a voice from the loveseat, where Jordan had put Leah down on her knees. "Beth, I've been meaning to ask you- where did you get that vibrating plug? The one that you can control with your phone? I was thinking that I could use one of those for Leah- you do so enjoy being humiliated, don't you, pet?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress," said Leah, pressing a kiss to the side of Jordan's knee. </p><p>"You'd just love it, when you're feeling especially needy," said the dominant. "When you just can't wait until you come home from work to be pleasured. When you just <em>need </em>it, so badly. Or when I just want to think about you, squirming. You'd like that, Leah, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress," repeated Leah, nuzzling into Jordan's hand. </p><p>"Just online," said Beth, answering Jordan's original question. "It's not even too expensive, and it's a perfect way to punish this one," she continued, giving Daan a quick peck on the cheek. </p><p>"Well," said Jordan, pulling Leah up for a kiss. "We'll just have to get us one of those."</p><p>As they listened to the conversation, Lia continued stroking Caitlin's hair. She hadn't been sure about even bringing her out tonight- the other girl had gone to visit her family for two weeks and, by the time she got home, had been in the process of a very significant drop, a result of being away from her Mistress for too long. Lia was still in the process of bringing her back up to normal, but they had both wanted to see their friends and so the dominant had agreed to take Caitlin out, provided she stayed calm and didn't get too wound up. </p><p>"Good girl," she said softly. "My sweet, good girl." </p><p>Caitlin made a small noise, contentedly leaning against her Mistress. Being away from Lia so long, away from the steadying presence of her Mistress's gentle hands on her, taking control, had been physically draining on her. </p><p>"Awww," said Lisa, returning with Viv in tow, face all clean. "You all are so sweet!"</p><p>"Did you hear that, pet?"</p><p>Lia helped Caitlin raise her chin, ascertaining that she had, in fact, heard. Normally, she would have made her sub respond, but Caitlin was clearly too deep today. </p><p>"Alright," she said, grabbing Caitlin's coat from the back of her chair and helping her sub to her feet. "It's time for us to get you home, pet. We'll get you a bath, then we can watch an episode of that show you like while you sit on my lap. Come on now, baby."</p><p>They headed out to the car, knowing that it wouldn't be long before they'd be back. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>also i'm sorry but did anyone else have a minor heart attack when they saw viv's halloween costume? cause i definitely did.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>